


beast you've made of me

by Inkarnadyne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkarnadyne/pseuds/Inkarnadyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a basin in the warehouse beneath a leaky pipe. The water dripdripdrips in slowly, emptied out only when one of the pack remembers to dump it. It hasn’t been touched in days, and dirty water spills over the sides when Stiles dunks his hands in. It’s cold, gritty, but it gets the job done. He scrubs the blood off his arms, scrapes it out from under his fingernails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beast you've made of me

There’s a basin in the warehouse beneath a leaky pipe. The water dripdripdrips in slowly, emptied out only when one of the pack remembers to dump it. It hasn’t been touched in days, and dirty water spills over the sides when Stiles dunks his hands in. It’s cold, gritty, but it gets the job done. He scrubs the blood off his arms, scrapes it out from under his fingernails.

Two hours ago he’d been muzzle-deep in muscle and flesh and blood, and he can still feel it, a salty, sticky mess on his face. He folds one arm up at the elbow, digs a bit of gristle out from between his teeth. The water runs down his forearm, drips onto the floor, stained pink. He runs his hands over his cheeks, rubs at the dried blood, slides his tongue along his teeth. The hunger’s sated now, belly full of meat and blood and something that used to be alive until Stiles got his teeth into it.

Just hours after the shift his skin is still alive with it, tingling and crawling. The wolf is still pressing at him from the inside, still refusing to lay down and quiet. It wants to run and howl and hunt and kill again, and god Stiles almost wants to let it, to just slip into that dark, primal place and let his instincts run wild again. He scrapes at the blood on his arms with dull fingernails, scratches until he’s almost adding his own blood to the mix. Derek comes up behind him, and Stiles can’t even remember how it used to surprise him, scare him, because right now, he’s aware of every step Derek takes. The thud of his boots against the concrete echoes inside Stiles’ skull, the rustle of his leather jacket, the way his breath whistles over his teeth and it’s all so fucking loud Stiles can’t believe how he’d ever let this raucous asshole sneak up on him.

Derek’s hand is warm against his cheek, thumb wet and slick against his cheek, “Missed a spot.”

Stiles fights not to jerk away from the touch, though the heat of the alpha’s finger against his cheek is scorching.

”Always have been a messy eater.” Stiles mutters back, reaching up to run his palm over the spot Derek had cleaned off. There’s a low chuckle behind him.

”Not surprised.”

Stiles feels suddenly hot all over and the wolf is crawling up his throat and he wants to drop his head back and scream but he knows he can’t, because it’ll only come out as a howl. He swallows it down, dunks his arms back into the basin. He expects the surface to steam with how much his skin is burning, but it doesn’t.

”Does it…” He begins, then has to bite his lips closed, swallow hard and shut his eyes before he can continue. “Does it ever get better?”

Derek’s hand is a hot, solid weight against the back of his neck, his thumb rubbing the notch at the base of his skull, and Stiles feels the wolf in him rumble.

”It does. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rough ficlet I wrote a few weeks back. I keep considering expanding this idea and making a small series out of it.


End file.
